Fight For Me
by PrincessBlaize
Summary: Blaine has had an extremely long day at school. Between balancing Cheerio practice, the New Directions, and being the class president, he still has time to miss that one person that he holds dear in his heart. One shot and my first songfic. "Come What May"


**Author's Note**: Like most of the FanFiction I write, this came to me in a dream and I was extremely disappointed when I woke up. I started this the day after the car spoiler was released. The other spoilers had no influence; just an FYI :P

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of the characters, or "Come What May"**

Blaine was one of the last people in the school again. All of teachers and had gone home. There were just a few janitors left with him. Cheerio practice had ended late and he'd needed to take a shower, after he had planned the week's superhero club meeting that is. By the time he'd finally made it to the locker room, he was still sweaty and very uncomfortable.

As he scrounged through his locker, he glanced over at the locker that used to be Kurt's. A pang went through his chest. Sure, he and Kurt were on good terms and they had seen each other at Christmas, but he still missed him. Things were awkward at Christmas but Kurt would always be his best friend. And Blaine missed him more than ever. The few phone calls and text messages that they had exchanged were not enough to satisfy Blaine's overwhelming need to actually see Kurt.

A song popped into his head. He had never told anyone but, at times, when he and Kurt were alone, they would sing that particular song to each other. In just a few verses and choruses, it could accurately portray the love that they shared for one another.

**Never knew I could feel like this **

**Like I've never seen the sky before**

The words that he knew so well flowed smoothly as a piano played in his head. He started to strip out of his Cheerio uniform when a noise caught his attention.

He stopped singing and looked around. He was still alone, it was probably just one of the janitors bumping around. The swelling in his chest intensified as the piano in his head got louder, urging him to continue.

**Want to vanish inside your kiss**

Blaine removed the rest of his uniform and wrapped a towel around his waist as he headed toward the showers. As his voice invaded the silence, he could have sworn he heard footsteps. When he stopped singing, again he was met with silence. He was probably suffering from lack of sleep. Between Cheerio practice, New Directions, Superhero club, and senior classes, he hardly ever found time to relax or sleep.

**Everyday I love you more and more**

As he was nearing the shower, he saw a shadow silhouetted in the door going out of the locker rooms. The figure leaned one side against the door frame with one leg crossed behind the other and his arms crossed over his chest. Standing a few inches taller than Blaine, dressed for the runway with hair styled to perfection, Blaine could recognize him anywhere.

"Kurt." As soon as he'd stopped singing, Blaine felt an emptiness within him. He was suddenly very cold and it felt as if all of the heat had been sucked out of the room. The small grin on Kurt's face fell as he straightened. He took a small step back and almost looked scared.

**Listen to my heart can you hear it sings**

**Telling me to give you everything**

Blaine continued the song. Music was always the one thing that brought them together. The grin returned to Kurt's face. He took slow, deliberate steps toward Blaine. He opened his arms for an embrace that Blaine gladly stepped into. . . And almost fell flat on his face. Blaine blinked away his confusion. Kurt had been _right there_. But could that be possible? Kurt and Rachel's plane didn't get in until mid afternoon the next day. Blaine concluded that he probably just needed sleep. . . And he really missed Kurt.

He got in the shower and let the hot water run over his shivering body. It was soothing but it did not make up for the hole in his heart that was reserved for Kurt.

**Seasons may change winter to spring**

**But I love you until the end of time**

**Come what may Come what may**

The water ran over his face, blurring his vision. He closed his eyes as he belted the words. They echoed off the walls and he almost worried that the janitors could hear him. Even if they could, Blaine was pretty sure that they were used to it. He'd spent many late nights in the school.

A cold shiver ran down his back. It shocked him and his backed bumped against the shower wall as he spun around. He was faced with the most beautiful blue eyes that he had ever seen. Blaine felt like he could swim in them until he drowned from pure delight. His breath caught in his lungs. Blaine wasn't sure what to say.

Kurt stood directly under the shower head. The water flowed down his face giving the illusion of an endless stream of tears.

Blaine almost forgot to breath until Kurt started to lean toward him. He was so close that his soaked clothes just brushed his naked skin. Kurt looked down at Blaine's lips and Blaine felt the rush of warm air that was Kurt's breath. They were so close and Blaine wanted nothing more than to press his lips against Kurt's. But as soon as he shifted slightly, Kurt sighed and the hot air brushed Blaine lips. He then forcefully pushed away from Blaine and turned on his heel.

Even with the hot water streaming around him, Blaine felt cold again without Kurt. He wanted to call out to him, but his voice was stuck in his throat. He quickly turned the water off and raced out of the shower to get dressed.

He didn't see Kurt in the locker room, in the hallway, or outside the school, where a dense fog had settled in the air. Blaine accepted the fact that he was most likely hallucinating. It felt odd to come to terms with, that his mind was playing cruel tricks on him. But there was no better explanation. As badly as he wanted Kurt there at that moment, it was impossible. Right?

Blaine got into his car, slightly worried about whether he should drive or not. But if he didn't, there would be no way for him to get home. He didn't want to bother his friends and his parents definitely weren't an option.

As he started his car, another unusually cold chill swept over him and he shivered. When he turned to click his seatbelt, Blaine almost had a heart attack.

Kurt was in his passenger seat, staring ahead of him at nothing in particular. Blaine clutched his chest and attempted to calm his breathing and rapidly beating heart.

"Good Lord! Why are you here?" Blaine yelled at the unmoving figure of Kurt.

Kurt looked at him, despair so blatant in his lapis eyes. "Don't you miss me?"

Blaine was taken aback. Hie instantly regretted his words and harsh tone. "Of course I do. More than you can imagine." He tried his hardest to keep his voice from cracking, but his attempt was futile.

**Come what may Come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**

The song filled the car. Blaine tried to say something, but he couldn't hear himself over the music. It wasn't blaring, but it was consuming. He felt the love and emotion of the words. He felt all of his feelings for Kurt bubbling up to the surface of his consciousness. He had never tried to suppress them, but he felt their full force for the first time since Kurt walked away from him in the hallway after his performance in Grease.

Kurt stretched over the centre console and leaned in close to Blaine again. His hand pressed against the steamy window for support. They were so close and Blaine just barely felt their clothes brush. He tried not to move, only to focus on the lovely words and all of his memories of Kurt. The first time they met, the first time they sang together, their first kiss, and the first time they were intimate. The memories were forever embedded in his mind and made his heart flutter every time they resurfaced.

Kurt gently touched his lips to Blaine's. it was so short, so sweet, that Blaine wondered if it had even happened.

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

Then Kurt's breath was in his ear. "So fight for me."

...

A noise shook Blaine from his illusion.

Where was he? What was the noise? What was going on?

Blaine blinked until some of the confusion was gone. He was in his bed and the noise was his cell phone. He had fallen asleep while texting Kurt.

He looked his cell phone, the brightness threatening to blind him.

_I guess you fell asleep, sorry :) See you tomorrow. _

Blaine blinked at the screen in disbelief. It was all a dream? Even if it was, he was going to take the advice his subconscious had pushed on him.

He would fight for Kurt.

**Author's Note**: I'm really happy with how this came out and I hope you enjoyed it. The song is "Come What May" from "Moulin Rouge." It was confirmed that Klaine WILL be singing it in 4x15

**Tumblr**: LostSoul456

**REVIEW! **


End file.
